Twisted Love
by TeamEdwardAnthony1901
Summary: Bella hunts the paranormal for a living, she loves her job. But she loves her best friend Zak better, will he ever find out? Will it ruin their friendship? Rated M, language, possible lemon


**Hello**

**I love the show Ghost Adventures and, Zak Bagans ;) I don't love Twilight I like it. So since Zak I did some research and Zak supposedly isn't married... or have a girlfriend so I decided to put Bella and Zak together.**

**TEAM EDWARD FANS **

**EDWARD DOES NOT APPEAR IN THIS STORY! HE WILL NOT BE MENTIONED! **

**So Edward will not be mentioned or appear, it's a Bella and Zak story, not at first but we will get there! So don't worry! I love Edward but I want this for Bell and Zak**

**I do not own Twilight or it's characters, I don't own Ghost Adventures.. or Zak :( or Nick or Aaron.**

**I'll shut up so you can read.**

**Oh Bella and Zak are good friends right now!**

**Bella**

I sat down in my chair next to where my good friend Zak Bagans was going to sit and twirled my hair nervously.

Your probably wondering why I'm nervous, you see Zak is a really attractive guy, a lot of girls I meant say he is to sexy for his own good. I on the other hand try to ignore them, because Zak is my friend and I don't think of my male friends as "Sexy".

Don't get me wrong he is handsome. He is funny, especially when it comes to hunting ghosts.

Yes, you heard me, hunting ghosts. Me Zak and our two friends Nick and Aaron go around the country going to haunted places looking for ghosts. I love my job, and so does Zak. I'll admit I get scared at times. But it's still a adrenaline rush, and it keeps your heart pumping the whole time.

Today we were going to air a new show. Our show is called "Ghost Adventures" and it is widely popular. (From what I hear)

Our new show is a TV special, we are going to recall our top scariest moments as a team since we first started. I'm excited, and a little nervous.

"Hi Bella what's kickin?" Aaron asked and sat at the last seat.

"Nothing.." I said and ran my hands threw my hair.

"Nothing? You look a little nervous," he said and gave me a cheeky smile.

Aaron and Nick both new my secret, I was faithful they still haven't told Zak yet, and they knew for a year.

I have a crush on Zak. No not even a crush, I... Love him.

"Is everybody ready?" Zak asked interrupting my thoughts I looked up at him, to find he was adjusting a camera.

"Yep," Aaron and Nick said at the same time, Zak looked over at me.

"Bella?"

I smiled. "Always ready Zak,"

Nick laughed "That's our Bella," he said.

"Okay since we're all ready let's get this thing going," Zak said.

"Let's just give Zak a minute to do his hair,"

Zak sat down and reached over and punched Aaron in the shoulder.

"Ow dude!"

"Shut up guys," Nick said.

"Okay, here we go,"

"Hello everyone I'm Zak, this is Nick, Aaron and Bella from the Ghost Adventures Crew and for the next hour, we are going to take you guys on an inside look of the most terrifying encounters we've had doing are lock down investigations."

Zak took a deep breath.

"Including Aaron wetting his pants on a few occasions."

I laughed.

"I've never wet my pants on a lock down," he said.

"Bullshit," Said Zak

As Zak talked to the camera I listened as he talked.

"One particular lock down just.. Jumps right in front."

"Yea the first one would be Bobby Macky's Music World in Wilder Kentucky," Nick said.

"Without a doubt."

"I mean this place is called Hell's gate! I mean every time we've been there we've had stuff following us home, we've been attacked... Someone's gotten hurt, someone's gotten scratched."

"This place is absolutely insane," I cut in. "It's so demonic,"

Nick shook his head.

"We like that though,"

"Yes we do." Zak said and looked at him

_(Screen shows Music Hall)_

"_So this is what they call Hell's gate, this well!"_

"_Guys this is the well Carl the old maintenance guy discovered one day and found a piece of a human skull."_

"_Is there somebody here?" Zak called out to no one._

"_If this is the portal to hell.. Why don't you come up and get us?" Zak called._

"_Are you in here with me? Guys, I'm gonna try to make contact here." Aaron said._

"_Dude I'm getting this bad, bad burning sensation on my back." Zak said._

"_What?" Nick asked him._

"_Like.. It's burning... Like my whole back is burning."_

"_Turn around, turn around. I can't see,"_

"_I just don't feel to good right now guys," Zak said._

_Bella walked up to Zak and faced him, she had a worried expression on her face._

"_You alright man?"_

"_No I- I don't know, I feel dizzy.. I feel burning right here," Zak said and waved his hand over the burning area of his back._

**...**

I took my suitcase and threw it on my tidy bed, I unzipped the bag and started to throw my dirty clothes in the hamper. I jumped when my cell phone dropped from my pants pocket and it started to vibrate. I sighed in frustration and bent over to pick it up checking for scratches. I unlocked my white I-Phone and opened the text from my friend Ally.

_How was it? – Ally_

I frowned and started to text

_The show? – Bella_

I set my phone down and put my suitcase in the closet, not a minute later it vibrated again.

_Yes. – Ally_

I grinned and grabbed my phone and walked out of my room shutting the door behind me.

_It was great, did you watch it? – Bella_

I curled up in my long black couch and rested my head on my fluffy pillow and waited for her reply. I shut my eyes, I was exhausted. Being a ghost hunter is hard work, you stay up all night, jet lag is a bitch. And I never slept well in the first place.

I jumped

_Sadly no, I was working. But I recorded it if it makes you feel better? – Ally_

I sighed, poor Ally was working all the time. She was a 22 year old, and she was so frustrated. I chuckled, at least she is hyper all of the damn time. Her boss never appreciated her hair style, it was one of those Emo styles, but she was a very beautiful girl though, she was skinny, beautiful, smart.. She was pretty much everything. **(Picture of Ally on profile)**

_I understand, you need to take a break, when was the last time you actually took a day off? – Bella_

I grabbed the remote to my plasma screen tv and switched it on, I flicked through the channels and finally settled on _Family Guy_.

_Three months ago, and 5 months for a vacation. I'm fine really, - Ally_

I rolled my eyes and texted her back

_Whatever you say Ally, I'm going to take a nap see you later?_

I put the tv on mute and set the phone and remote on the coffee table, and leaned back and shut my eyes.

I slowly fell into a deep sleep…

**So what do you think?**

**Tell me in a review, next chapter is Zak and Bella's point of view, Picture of Ally and Zak (In case you never seen the show) Is on my profile.**


End file.
